


The Stars in the Sky have no voice over the Love in our Hearts

by 2iimplyCaptorvatiing



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2iimplyCaptorvatiing/pseuds/2iimplyCaptorvatiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rajesh Koothrappali, after breaking up with his girlfriend, Emily, invites Stuart Bloom, a long time friend, to live with him after Stuart was kicked out of the Wolowitzes' house. Little did he know that he would start to develop feelings for Stuart..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a story I've been dying to write since season seven. The point of view trades between Stuart and Raj with every chapter, sometimes staying in the same point of view for several chapters.

Chapter One: Stuart

"Thanks for letting me crash here for a while, Raj," Stuart Bloom said to his host, Rajesh Koothrappali, his best friend in this dimension. Stuart was a comic book store owner, and ever since his store burnt down in a terrible fire, Stuart had been technically homeless. He stayed at Debbie Wolowitz's home for a few months, but when she died and her son Howard Wolowitz inherited her house, his stay was obviously unwelcome. When Howard finally put his foot down and kicked Stuart out, Raj had immediately offered him a place to stay, as he was recently single, and struggling with loneliness.  
"It's no trouble. I love having opportunities to cook, and it's hard to cook a gourmet meal for one," Raj replied with a sad smile. Ever since he left Emily, he had been really upset, and Stuart hated to see him like that. Stuart knew the pain of heartbreak too well, and didn't want Raj to have to go through that. If there was only some way to make him feel better.............  
"Stuart!"  
Stuart snapped out of his little world and sputtered, "Yeah, sorry, what did I do?"  
"You didn't do anything. You were just zoning out, and you didn't respond to my question about what you wanted for dinner tonight." Raj looked amused at Stuart's reaction, which Stuart admitted was a bit funny.   
"Oh. Well, whatever you feel like is fine. I'll eat practically anything."  
Stuart thought Raj was an excellent cook, and didn't want to discourage any of his creative recipes, which were always delicious. Stuart took his duffel bag over to the spare bedroom, and started putting his meager collection of clothing into the drawers of the hickory dresser. It was funny, Raj's spare bedroom was better furnished than Stuart's last three apartments put together. That was probably because Raj had a thing for interior design, whereas Stuart just put whatever fit wherever worked. He really wasn't very particular about anything but his shop, and even then he got most of his designing tips from Raj. Raj did most of the things that required finesse in Stuart's life. Raj planned all of the holiday parties at the store, helped Stuart redecorate the store when Debbie supplied him with the finances to rebuild and reopen. Through all of Stuart's difficulties, Raj had been there for him, and had kept him company after Debbie's death, even though it angered Howard beyond belief. Howard had always been against Stuart's relationship with his mother, quite understandably. It was hard to see your mother giving more attention to one of your friends than she did you. Stuart knew how it felt on a personal level, and though he never shared it with his friends, his mother had never loved him, and left all of her property to his best friend when she died when Stuart was fifteen. It had hurt him so much when-- no. He wasn't going to think about that now. Stuart had moved on with his life, and had begun a new chapter, hopefully. If Stuart could get a second job, he would be able to move out of Raj's apartment and into a small one bedroom apartment in the next two months or so. Or, at least, he hoped. He didn't want to impose upon Raj too much, and he certainly didn't want Raj to catch on to his secret. He wasn't quite sure he wanted people to know yet, but he certainly did NOT want Raj to find out before he was certain it wasn't all in vain.......


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Raj's perspective. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two: Raj

Raj stared after Stuart as he headed to the guest room, noticing the visible slump in his guest's shoulders. Raj hated to see Stuart like this. It made him feel powerless to help his friend. Sure, Stuart put on a smile and tried to act friendly, but anyone who really cared about him could see through his mask. It took all Raj had to keep from wrapping Stuart up in a bear hug when he had heard that Howard and Bernadette were kicking Stuart out. Raj had chewed Howard out about it and had asked the monster how he could sleep at night, kicking out poor Stuart who had no place to go. Howard naturally blamed Bernadette, and Raj let it go, but asked Stuart to come stay with him. It was the least Raj could do, as Stuart was so welcoming and nice to Raj when he first came to America. Sure Howard was Raj's first friend, but Stuart was the one who really stood out, with his realistic take on life, his smooth, clear skin, and his constant attempts to make Raj feel at home. Raj wondered how everyone else could be so cruel to such a good guy. Raj paced the kitchen, trying to decide what to make for supper, as he wanted Stuart's first meal of his stay to be one to remember. He finally settled on breaded baked chicken with salad and risotto, with a nice Cabernet Sauvignon to go with it, with tortiseshell cheesecake for dessert. Raj pulled some bottles of Italian seasoning out from the cabinet and got to work on the breading for the chicken breasts. He wasn't sure whether to make them spicy or savoury. Raj wasn't sure what Stuart did/didn't like, so he decided to go with savoury, putting back the cayenne pepper. Raj tended to use his cooking as a getaway, or a distraction, but tonight it was having the opposite effect. He couldn't stop thinking about Stuart, the way he smiled at Raj when he did something stupid, or how he always snuck Raj a free comic book or two when the others weren't looking. Or how he-  
'Hey, what're you cooking?"  
Raj jumped, and nearly spilt a can of oregano on the floor. "Jeez, Stuart, you scared me."  
"Sorry. I tend to move quietly sometimes. It's a bad habit," Stuart said, looking down at the floor.  
"It's quite alright," Raj said hastily, trying to make Stuart feel better, "Just give me a little heads-up when you enter the room, okay?"  
"Sure. Will do."  
"To answer your original question," Raj stated, "I'm making dinner. Chicken, salad, and risotto. You'll have to wait to see what dessert is."  
"You don't have to go to all this trouble for me," Stuart responded, a blush spreading across his face, "I usually have a Cup O' Noodles for supper, so this is too extravagant."  
"No, I insist. Your first dinner in my home will be one to remember, I swear it." said Raj, using a wooden spoon for emphasis. "Now, if you could set the table? Dishes are in the cupboard over the sink, and ilverware is in the drawer next to the icebox."  
"Sure. Cups are where?"  
"Next to the dishes."  
"Okay."  
They moved silently, Raj preparing the food, Stuart preparing the table. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. It was a comfortable one, like they were just appreciating each other's company, rather than ruining the calm with words. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Raj broke the silence by putting the food on the table and announcing, "Dinner, is served" in a theatrical voice, opening the Cabernet with a flourish.  
That supper was one of the best of Raj's life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is back to Stuart's point of view, sorry for not posting it earlier.

Chapter 3: Stuart

The feast Raj had prepared for them was the best meal Stuart had eaten in many years, ever since his mother had died and his father was too lazy to cook, leaving Stuart to eat whatever he could find in the cupboards for supper. But that was the past, and right now Stuart was completely focused on Raj. His sparkling dark eyes, his caramel skin, his ebony hair. By far, Raj was the most handsome man Stuart had ever laid eyes on. Stuart had been trying to be a good friend to Raj, to convince himself that his feelings for Raj were only platonic, but sitting there in Raj's kitchen, Stuart came to the realization that his feelings for Raj were much more than friendly. He would just have to bury them, as he did the rest of his feelings toward anything. Stuart had been bottling his feelings for nearly a decade now, so he had gotten to be pretty good at it. "Stuart?" Raj said, snapping Stuart out of his little trance. "Yeah, sorry. I kinda zone out sometimes, sorry." Stuart said, shaking his head in confusion.  
"It's quite alright, Stuart. I know things have been quite stressful for you lately, what with getting kicked out of your home." Raj said this with a look of understanding and pure kindness, a look Stuart had seen on Raj's face many times, but never directed at him before. It was a brilliant feeling, knowing that someone cared about him enough to take him in, and it was one Stuart was not used to feeling. Stuart started to tear up a little at the thought of someone, let alone Raj, actually caring about him. "Thank you, Raj. It means a lot to me." The words are difficult for Stuart to get out without breaking down. "Thank you..." "You're very welcome, Stuart. It is my pleasure for you to be here. To be honest, I was going to offer to take you in when your store burnt down, but Mrs. Wolowitz beat me to it. You've always meant a lot to me, Stuart. More than you could imagine. I don't want to make things weird between us, but --" "I know. I feel it too," Stuart cut in, hoping he was correct in assuming that Raj was going where he thought with that train of thought. "My feelings for you are a bit more than just platonic, if that's where you were headed. If not, then I can just pack up and---" "No. That's exactly where I was headed," Raj said with a small smile, as if he couldn't believe it. "That was exactly what I was going to say. Stuart Bloom, I am in love with you, and there's no going back from here. Would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?" "Yes," Stuart said, tears in his eyes. "Yes, of course. I would love to be your boyfriend, Raj. I've wanted to be your boyfriend for the past three years." "Well, at long last, your wish has come true." "Yes, yes it has."


End file.
